


Vice Versa Side Stories

by ChexNix



Series: vcvs [2]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe, Autistic Mao Mao, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mao Mao Vice Versa, Trans Mao Mao, actually autistic, i didn't tag that one b4 lmao oops, its part of mmvcvs so ill use some of the original tags, not explit just steamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChexNix/pseuds/ChexNix
Summary: This is the first part of a mini series that takes place between the chapters of the original fic, I'd read the original first if I were you
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Series: vcvs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647913
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Vice Versa Side Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this chapter takes place somewhere between chapter 4 and 5 of the original, so it's chapter 4.5

A gentle breeze blowing through the trees, sun shining, it's warm but the occasional cloud supplies enough shade. The Sweetie Pies are as well behaved as usual, which isn't much for a few. Some monsters came by, not all of them attacked but of course they're no match for the legendary sheriff of Pure Heart Valley. Having just shoo'd a flying beast the sheriff took in a deep breath and sighed with a smile. His small deputy copied, if she's going to become a legendary hero she's gotta copy everything!

"You see, Adorabat. This is a certain kind of clarity only law abiding heroes can feel."

"It’s nice!"

"It sure is. Villains can never get this feeling because they're bad and constantly lose to legendary heroes like you and I. I would hate to be one of those suckers, haha."

Badgerclops was spying on the very small sheriff's department below and scrunched his face up when Mao Mao started down talking villains. _He_ feels a certain clarity when he eats stolen food, plays stolen games on a token console, buys stuff with stolen money and then just steals other stuff from the shop anyway. Success comes in more than just one shape. The badger huffed, he oughta teach him a lesson. Say those exact words to him and see what he says. Having decided, Badgerclops climbed down from a building undetected and surprised the sheriff and his little blue deputy.

"Hey-"

Mao Mao turned around and instantly had Geraldine pointed at Badgerclops, who pushed it out of his face.

"As I was saying, villains can feel good from success too, dude."

"Oh really? Does it feel good to know you're stealing from innocent villagers who have families to take care of at home?"

"Okay, look, when you word it like that-"

Adorabat sighed and sat down knowing this was going to be a while. Recently the two have been talking a lot more, a lot of it is fighting of course but it always gets weird. Like empty words being thrown out for a show, like the conversation and fight doesn't mean anything anymore and they're just talking to talk. She wouldn't mention it but she's noticed some stuff happening between Mao Mao and Badgerclops. There's a lot of flirting that happens during fights too or just randomly. Badgerclops starts the random flirting and Mao Mao doesn't go along with it but it's a different story for the fight flirting.

When they start flirting during a fight it's returned, Adorabat figures it's to throw off the other since that's usually how it goes. They flirt, one gets flustered and the other either escapes or jails the other. The flirting randomly is sort of like this too but it's mostly used as a joke. Badgerclops thinks Mao Mao’s reaction to unexpected flirting is the second funniest thing, first being stealing from Mao Mao and getting his reaction. The little bat was hoping this fight wouldn’t turn into their flirt-off fights, those are almost endless and super annoying. The second she hears a flirt get thrown she's out, she has better things to do than listen to them.

"C'mon, you villain filth, give me a good reason why your success clarity is anywhere near as good as a heroes."

"I've given you MULTIPLE reasons. Free food tastes WAY better than bought food. You haven't tried it so you have no idea."

"And again, stealing means taking money away from villagers who have families to take care of, where's that soul cleansing feeling when you know you've done something dirty?"

"This is so unfair, look, I steal the cheapest things. Sometimes. Like I steal a lot but LOOK. Let me steal you some snacks, what do you want? A cupcake? Cookie? Do you like cobbler?"

Adorabat shook her head, this wasn't flirting… probably, but it was still going to take an annoyingly long time to get through. She has hero training she could be getting! Flying up to Mao Mao she began whispering.

"When are we going to get back to the hero stuff?"

"I'm sorry, Adorabat. This oaf takes up too much of our valuable time, huh? Here's a good lesson for today: heroes never give into temptations, especially from villains. Stolen things are evil things and will always be evil until returned. Someone who steals is a lowlife jerk."

"Got it!"

"Alright. If you want to go back to H.Q. you can. This, uh… might take a while."

"Okay!"

With that said Adorabat happily took that offer and went home. She'll listen to her favorite music and paint maybe! Been a while since she's just kicked back and relaxed.

"Here."

Badgerclops nudged Mao Mao with a cookie in hand. The sheriff backed away, waving his hands in dismissal.

"That's stolen, isn't it?"

"Yeah, of course it is, man. Eat it, you'll get what I mean."

"Badgerclops, if you bought that it would still be free for _me_."

"No 'cuz I would've spent money on it. Like, zero money can be spent in order to get this taste."

Mao Mao sighed deeply while pinching the bridge of his nose. It still costs money for the baker to bake it though so there's no way for it to be 'money free'. Badgerclops tried pushing the cookie to the sheriff's mouth to encourage eating but of course Mao Mao smacked it away. This kept happening until the two of them were in a full on chase but opposite compared to the usual. Mao Mao was swift and was able to keep distance from his chaser who… was also fast, if he had to admit. The cat has yelled back multiple times that he isn't going to eat it and he needs to go back and pay for everything he stole. Badgerclops didn't listen and told him to just try it. How annoying can he be?

It took a good ten minutes or so but Badgerclops was able to get Mao Mao who wasn't climbing walls fast enough when he found himself at a dead end. Badgerclops wrapped his robo arm around the sheriff like a snake, pulled him down, and tried feeding him the cookie. Is he really going this far to prove an invalid argument? 

"Just a bite?"

"NO! Put me down you OAF."

"Rude. Also, uh, you KNOW you like being in my arms."

Badgerclops unwrapped Mao Mao, holding him close with the most fake expression he's seen to date. He does it each time he starts flirting to get under his skin. 

"You like my muscles, don't you?"

Whatever gets him away fast enough.

"Yes of course… you're just so strong and feeling your arms around me is much better than post heroic deed clarity."

His fake sounding tone was obvious, more obvious than Badgerclops'.

"If you like my arms so much then you've gotta love the rest of me right? My whole body is literally sooo good looking, like, you really enjoy being this close to me."

"Oh yeah, being all squeeze up against you has me swooning, badger."

"So, you’d definitely enjoy getting pinned, right?"

Mao Mao scrunched his brows and narrowed his eyes, he wouldn't. But he did! Badgerclops pinned the hero to the ground, still holding the cookie up safely from the dirty ground they were now on in some dirty alley. The cat tried to find a way to get loose but his opponent is too hefty to move under, ugh.

"I love it and you know I do."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean the opposite would be better but here we are."

Mao Mao grumbled the other part to himself. He'd rather be in more control than this but it's fine, he'll play along. He's trying to keep his cool but Badgerclops keeps getting closer to his face and making smart remarks about how cute he looks under him or whatever. Horrible fake flirting, Mao Mao will win at this. Maybe. He's kind of losing it each time the guy tries to look him directly in the face or eye, Mao Mao keeps tilting his head down or looking away to avoid it since wow eye contact isn't good especially if it's with a villain. 

"You don't look so tough anymore, sheriff? What happened?"

His horrible fake flirty voice is boiling Mao Mao’s blood.

"You can't look me in the face anymore. And speaking of faces yours is sooo red."

Heroes keep their cool in situations like these! There's no example but you just know they do.

"It's not my fault you're so flattering, you know. And it doesn't help when you're so close."

"Awe, cute sheriff kitty too shy to look at me then?"

Badgerclops gets closer to his face than before, causing Mao Mao to tilt his head up rather than down. He's having so many emotions about it, some new some old. He's extremely annoyed at his stupid dedication to the fake flirting to get this close… but he's determined to keep this going as long as it needs to in order to catch him off guard and jail him. Whatever these other feelings are can buzz off, he's not in the mood for that. Trying to regain some kind of control Mao Mao takes a deep breath and looks the villain right in the eye.

At first he feels a rush of what he's come to describe as some kind of discomfort, this is a normal reaction when he looks people in the eye. Then there are underlying feelings he can tell are obviously there but he has no clue what they could be. He's felt them before recently and it's similar to another thing he felt in the past but it can't be the same thing. There's no way. A villain...? He needs to focus, regaining his cool and control takes a lot of work but it's… hard when he's this close to someone and looking them right in the eye. The Badgers expression changes, Mao Mao looks around his face to find the new emotion. In a flash his lips were pressed against Badgerclops'

Mao Mao took a second to process, then kind of lost himself again and pushed into the kiss. Whatever that feeling from before was it's a lot stronger now and it's pretty nice. He had to snap out of it instead of focusing on his feelings, who cares if that was a whole new feeling and even better than the feeling he gets after saving the villagers? This is a villain. KISSING him. It needs to be stopped so acting not really that fast Mao Mao pushed Badgerclops away and looked away from his face, wow that air just below the others face was super interesting. In all honesty he was a bit frozen

"Wh.. what was _that_?"

"What do you **_mean_** 'what was that'??"

"What was it?? Why did you…"

"Were… were we not, like, actually flirting?"

Mao Mao fixed his gaze on nothing in particular, somewhere away from Badgerclops, and began to grip his cape. Being painfully honest with himself he couldn't tell what the difference was? There's no real difference. They were flirting to get an upper hand on the other, and have done this multiple times before. So what could've been different, Mao Mao just can't figure it out. Was it really any different? The villain could be getting the upper hand right now.

"I.. I…"

"Man, I just did it because you seemed super into it and you literally gave me a look."

"What?? I was only still going because I wanted the upper hand! What look-"

"Did you... not like it?"

Badgerclops sat up some, moving away from the sheriff to give them both some breathing room. This doesn’t seem like a fake anymore. Mao Mao had two options to tell him. He could say he didn't like it because this man is literally a villain but then… he could also say he did like it because that feeling in his chest was different and heavy in a whole new way.

"I don't know what the right answer is??"

"Um… rude?"

"No no no, I mean … IMeanIDidButYou'reAVillain-"

"You don't have to lie, bro."

Mao Mao sighed and began to sit up, Badgerclops moved off him and was uncharacteristically quiet and fidgeting with whatever was around him.

"I'm not, I just don't want it to be true..."

The sheriff begins rubbing his cape fabric between his pointer finger and thumb. What the FUCK is going on.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not unfinished, just a chance to use ur imagination on how they sort it out :)


End file.
